1. Technical Field
This invention relates to fabric marking and cutting devices that are used in sewing, such as quilting to mark and cut specific angular orientation on the fabric.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have provided a variety of different cutting guides; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,349,966, 5,579,670, 6,925,724 and Design Pat. D374,404.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,966 is directed to an aligning guide and measuring device having a flat with a raised flange along one edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,670 discloses a method and system for making quilting pieces having a template and a cutting guide with a rail along one edge thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,925,724 illustrates a square or rectangular quilting ruler with sets of equally spaced rulings running parallel thereto and at right angles so as to be visible when in associated use.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,568,295 claims a quilting tool having a transparent parallelogram plate and guidelines associated thereon.
Finally, in Design Pat. D374,404, a quilting ruler is shown having a rectangular surface with a flange inwardly of one edge.